


Blood Given is a Family Earned

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grady hates that those he considers his family are capable of getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Given is a Family Earned

          "Not so hard, Grady."  
          "Seriously? You tell me to put more pressure and then say not so hard?" Grady rolls his eyes, trying to follow Boyd's instruction to stop the bleeding. He was pretty sure the wound wasn't too bad, just a bleeder but with the guys distracted with helping patch another tank and Don talking to an officer, Grady was left trying to help Boyd with his own wounds.  
          "That's fine. It's not that deep, I just can't reach it well myself." The wound in question was from a blade, just above Boyd's hip. Nothing major had been hit but Grady felt queasy at the sight of how wide the wound was, like the time he had cut his arm on some barbed wire as a kid leaving a scar on the back of his arm and this was definitely going to leave some type of scar on Boyd's side.  
          "I think the worst of it is done at least." Grady lifts the cloth briefly before replacing it once more as the blood started to pool between the rag and Boyd's hip. "Almost." He shifts how he's sitting, grunting as he moves his foot from under him. Boyd was seated on the crate, pretty comfortably Grady was sure, but Grady himself was kneeling beside him and his feet were asleep. He groans as the tingles start up to his knee through his feet.   
          "Alrigh'?" Grady looks up as Boyd speaks and nods.  
          "Yeah, foots asleep. Both of 'em." He gives up on trying to sit beside Boyd and scoots closer. "Move yer leg." He grunts and maneuvers between Boyd's legs to get comfortable, his own long legs stretched out in front of him. He fixes his hold on the bloody rag and lays his head on the gunner's thigh, closing his eyes. "Boyd? They gon' let you in the tank with all the stitches?" He can't help worrying that their tank was going to get split up with Boyd's injury even though they had stuck together through Don's, he still worried any time anyone was injured or sick. When Norman was sick and throwing up, Grady had thought they were going to trade him until it passed and he had tried to help by letting Norman use his jacket in the hopes that being warm would help him feel better. Don always gave him an amused look but the kid was still in the tank and Grady liked to think that he had something to do with it.  
          "If I can stand, I can fight." There was a promise in Boyd's tone that soothed the worry in the way that only he and Don could. He nods slowly.  
          "Good cause I don't think I could stand a new gunner." Grady jokes, trying to lift the mood between them. Boyd lets out a dry chuckle and its enough to make Grady grin and he laughs in response. "Gon' be okay?"  
          "Mhm." Boyd hums and when Grady looks up he can see that the man's eyes were closed but his fingers were tapping against his leg telling him that he was awake. "It's a'ight."   
          Grady nods slowly and looks behind him at the sound of boots crunching, one of the docs hurrying over. They had been preoccupied with the other wounded, the ones who were worse off and Boyd hadn't felt too bothered, more than willing to wait with Grady though Grady knows that if it had been anyone else (if he or Don or Gordo hell even the kid had gotten hurt) if the docs hadn't the time for them yet, he knows that Boyd would have been on them like a dog off a leash. He glares at the doc but holds his tongue as Boyd's fingers find his shoulder and grip it tightly. Grady refuses to look as the man pulls off the bloody rag and starts stitching the wound. The smell of blood was nearly enough to make him gag just because of the fact that he knew it was Boyd's.   
          "Every time, Grady." Boyd's voice makes Grady jump and he looks up at Boyd with a questioning glance. "You look like you're going to puke. If you are, could you move? I don't feel like smelling like vomit."   
          Rolling his eyes, Grady shakes his head. "Not going to puke. It's jus'....the smell is bad."   
          The comment makes Boyd snort and push at his head, trying to push him away though the hand on his shoulder stopped him easily, Boyd's grip on his jacket enough to tell him just how much pain he was in. "The smell is bad? You've smelled worse, I know it. I was there."  
Grady shakes his head. "That ain't the same, none of that was yours. I mean." He groans, hating that he didn't have the words he wanted to be able to explain himself.  
          "Grady. Stop that." Boyd shakes Grady by the jacket and he looks up at him, frowning. It seemed to bother Boyd a lot when he would get mad when he was frustrated and as much as the gunner tried to break the habit, Grady was still easily pissed off with himself.  
          "I know, that you been injured before." Grady huffs, shooting a dark look at the doc kneeling beside Boyd before looking away again. "I ain't known it was really yours those times though." The admission is nearly a whisper but Grady knew that Boyd could hear him. They sit in near silence until the doctor finishes with the stitches and tapes the bandage, walking away.  
          "It's not bad." Boyd offers, fixing his shirt and pulling his jacket on. "I'm still in the tank. Still have the teeth that I had before the fight." Grady sighs and looks away from the main camp as Boyd lifts his head to meet his eyes. "Lets get the others and wash up."  
          "Yeah, alrigh'." Grady pushes himself up and reaches out for Boyd to pull him up, looking for the others.  
          "For the record, it's good you feel concerned for us." Boyd pats his arm before slipping his hands into his pockets, something that Grady knew comforted Boyd. He was more riled by this than he was saying. "Cause we're family." The comment makes Grady smile a bit and he ducks his head, nodding. He bumps his shoulder to Boyd's in acknowledgment. "Yeah, we family."


End file.
